


Up10tion Drabbles and Short Fics

by lavenderwinged



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, Romance, age gap, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderwinged/pseuds/lavenderwinged
Summary: Drabbles and short fics I wrote over time.





	1. [drabble] Same Man’s Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in the same verse as [this drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3320582/chapters/7256693)

So beautiful. 

His skin is pale and smooth. His hair is so soft, despite the chemical treatment that lends it the fiery red color. If you look at Wooshin’s face, and his manners too, you might think that this kid has had a relatively sheltered easy life, and you wouldn’t know this is the kid that lived in a trailer for two years in his childhood when his dad went to prison.

From the surface, it looks like a new actor sleeping with the CEO of his label to get more roles. But it’s not. Wooshin _deserves_ more roles. Jinwook wouldn’t doubt his acting ability. 

Wooshin is not the son of Woo Changbum who’s an (actuarial?), he’s Kim Wooseok, son of Kim Chanyong, who used to be relevant but ended up dead and angry behind bars.

Jinwook was there when the Kim’s empire went under. The nation shook, a little bit, when overnight all the signs over the shops and the buildings owned by Kim Chanyong changed to bear the mark of Lee Media and the Bang conglomerate. All the newspapers and all the TV channels and as a result everyone were shaking their head at old man Kim and the government officials that fell out of grace right after the news broke. 

At that point Jinwook was selling ad spots for Mr. Lee’s many TV channels and news sites and living off the meager commission he earned. 

And Wooseok was in middle school. Jinwook pets his hair and touches the very smooth face that not long ago was still that of a teenager.

But Lee Chanhee did not want to get his hands dirty. And Jinwook, young and hungry, was ready to help him take care of inconvenient business. 

Now he manages Chanhee’s label, under him is Mr. Lee’s son Lee Byunghun, star pianist, and Mr. Lee’s second son Lee Hwanhee, who’s on his way to become a youth icon with his beautiful voice. Jinwook has caught Mr. Lee sighing a few times, during those reflective moments Mr. Lee has in between making deals. But he’s a loving father who lets his children do whatever they want to. 

Jinwook makes a mental note to be a little nicer to the old man, and to Hwanhee and Byunghun too. Become their trusted friend even. He needs more stake in the company, or else he would end up at the mercy of the two brats when Mr. Lee kicks the bucket. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Wooseok says, suddenly rising from his spot lying with his head on Jinwook’s chest.

“Wait here,” he says, smirking and seductively crawling away from Jinwook and down from the bed. Then he walks towards the fridge, opens it and produces a bottle of wine. 

Two years ago when Wooseok was chosen to enter the company from a batch of actor-wannabe kids as young as high school graduates, a thorough background check was done. Dongyeol his assistant warned him of the implications. But Jinwook admitted Wooseok anyway. 

And when Wooseok, as expected, gently backed Jinwook into the wall at a less visible corner of the hotel lobby at the company party a year ago, lips on his neck and hands working at the buttons of his shirt, Jinwook went with it too, and soon let it turn into this sweet weekly arrangement. 

Wooseok’s beauty is not the main reason. The main reason is the length Wooseok has gone to for his purpose. It’s inspiring. How hard he worked to hide his disappointment in each of the past three times his attempt to elicit sabotaging information from Jinwook or someone else failed.

This time however, it’s not Wooseok, it’s Go Minsoo. 

The new marketing intern was caught snoping around the main computer after work time yesterday, and he’s refusing to say who he’s working for. 

Go Minsoo and Kim Wooseok met in high school and have been inseparable ever since. Go Minsoo doesn’t technically work for Kim Wooseok. He works for himself. He _himself_ loves Wooseok madly and will do anything for Wooseok. Go Minsoo has been missing since, and today Wooseok is still here. It takes either expert acting or real insanity to – _celebrate with a bottle of wine?_

“Director Seon gave it to me the other day,” Wooseok chatters, his words cutting Jinwook’s train of thoughts. He unscrewed the cork then poured the wine into two glasses. Jinwook’s eyes focus on the Swiss Army Knife he’s holding.

But if Wooseok’s really insane, there’s an easier way to destroy Lee Chanhee: get rid of the second in command, who’s actually doing most of the work anyway. And it’s both bad strategy by Mr. Lee to not have an alternative prepared, and Jinwook’s bad strategy to make sure there’s no alternative. Jinwook realizes.

Wooseok is suddenly really close. 

Jinwook’s heart rings in his ears. Cold sweat starts oozing from the pores on his forehead. 

“Merlot?” Wooseok asks, smiling, putting the glass in Jinwook’s hand and closing Jinwook’s trembling fingers around it. 

Then he turns away. Is that a chuckle that Jinwook hears? “It’s really good. I told the hotel staff to let us open it by ourselves,” Wooseok says.

***

“Where have you been?” Dongyeol asks from the other end of the line. “No don’t tell me. It’s Wednesday I know where you’ve been you sick man. Anyway Sooil is going apeshit over this Go Minsoo kid. He has something against the kid’s … _face_? Don’t you think that’s weird?”

Something sounds painful. Jinwook can hear Dongyeol wincing. “Anyway I think you should have a word to Sooil. Or else Go Minsoo is going to die. Like literally. I’m pretty sure at this point.”

Five minutes after Wooseok has left, Jinwook’s heart is still beating wildly. He tries to speak the clearest and calmest he can into his phone.

“Sooil? Do not harm Go Minsoo. I repeat.”


	2. [short fic] Roses are red. Violets are purple. (Changhyun and Yein? Can’t tell who’s slower.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seon Yein accidentally kissed his best friend Lee Changhyun. What happens in the next 5 days is going to determine their future. That sounds really serious…BECAUSE IT IS!!

Yein is furious.

To be fair, they’ve been meaning to go to this Italian restaurant since forever but haven’t had the chance to. It was only natural that the restaurant came to his mind first when he was wondering where to invite his date to. But of all the coincidences it has to be Changhyun three tables away talking to some girl. 

“You said we would try out the place together,” Yein says the moment they’re in his room. Changhyun has been following him home in silence. He stood up the moment Yein excused himself (Yein’s conversation with the girl had been about the food in front of them, so it ended after the last course was brought out. ) He’d better. They’re going to have a big fight.

“And you agreed,” Changhyun says defiantly.

“Why did you do it?”

“Why did _you_ do it?”

“I wanted to try it out so that I can save you from going there in case the place is shit.”

“Me too,” Changhyun says. His voice is remarkably softer and his expression unreadable. 

He could be lying, but suddenly it doesn’t matter. Maybe Yein’s not angry that Changhyun’s trying out the place with someone else first, but because Changhyun was trying out the place with _someone else_. There’s a subtle difference. 

It hurts because maybe Changhyun thought they would not have time to try out the restaurant together, which is reasonable because they’re growing up and the frequency of hanging out has been decreasing. 

Yeah that’s why it hurts. Yein’s legs give and he sits down on the floor leaning against the side of his bed. Changhyun scurries to settle next to him. Maybe Changhyun is thinking the same thing too.

“I’m sorry,” Changhyun says. 

“Me too,” Yein says, turning towards him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And then Changhyun leans in and closes his eyes and Yein for some reason does the same like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

And they kiss. 

For a second.

Before they break apart, look into each other’s eyes and immediately Yein panics. Changhyun’s eyes, meanwhile, have never been wider.

Yein hurries to break the silence first. “I suggest we–“

 _pretend this never happened?_ He can’t. This is important, he feels it. He doesn’t know how yet. He just has a gut feeling. 

_not think about it?_ What if Changhyun does not feel that this is important and does not want to think about it? But Yein wants them both to think about it. Gosh this is complicated. And a response is expected, like, now.

“…not go that restaurant anymore. It’s shit,” Changhyun completes his sentence.

Yein briefly sighs of relief. “Yeah I think so too.”

They say goodbye at the door and Yein waits till Changhyun’s snapback disappears into the elevator of their floor for one…two…three seconds to start screaming.

***

“I get it. You and Changhyun kissed. So…?” Dongyeol says, not looking up from his computer screen.

“We’re just friends.”

“What?” Dongyeol abruptly stops typing. “No. No no no no no,” he says, finally turning back to look at Yein and shaking his head repeatedly. “You two are not in a relationship?”

“No?” Yein is confused.

“But we all think so.”

“What? Really?” Yein asks, springing up from the bed.

“Yeah. Ask anyone,” he says, then narrows his eyes. “So you are not in a relationship,” he repeats.

Yein pouts and slouches.

“Then you should be!”

“Well it’s actually nice. But it’s also kind of scary,” Yein says and sighs.

“What’s scary about it?”

“What if we break up? Like, friends don’t break up but now that we’re not friends anymore –“

Dongyeol’s expression softens into a gentle smile and he rubs Yein’s arm.

“You guys _are_ friends. That’s the prerequisite. You’ll always be friends.”

Yein sighs some more and hugs the pillow tighter and looks down. “OK.”

“Ok then,” Dongyeol says. “So no more uneasiness.” 

“No. I. Uhh. I can’t meet him. I need to calm down. I need at least a week to think. That is not counting the time I have to spend working. So I need a month.”

“It’s my birthday party next Friday don’t you dare not show up. What’s wrong actually? Why can’t you calm down?”

“I’m shy… Like suddenly I realised there are all these things I want to do with him.”

Dongyeol grins like he’s up to no good. Yein takes the pillow and hits his face, so that he would not see Yein blushing with an embarrassing intensity.

But Dongyeol immediately pushes the pillow away and he laughs and laughs at Yein.

Then he turns serious. “Next week. Don’t you dare not show up,” he says.

Yein gulps.

***

**D-4**

_“On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
A kiss that has no explanation whatsoever.”_

Changhyun and Yein have known each other since middle school. When everybody was having crushes on each other and having a lot of drama, the two of them were collecting photo cards of cartoon characters. It’s poetic to say that Changhyun is the only person he remembers from this part of his life, but it’s true, nobody else hung out with him.

Then there were afternoons of walking to cram schools and nights of walking back home together, in which the road was never long enough for them to be done talking. Thanks to their hard work, they got into the same high school so they could continue hanging out. 

College meant being apart but they talked one night every week. Those econ books they read were so interesting! And when they had nothing to talk about they would just turn on video chat and listen to each other breathe. Now that he thinks about it, that’s so cringey. But they didn’t care. 

Adult life brought them together again when, after getting his masters’, Changhyun got a job in Yein’s city, only at the opposite end of where Yein works. The two of them were elated because they could now visit each other easier. 

Yein does not know why Changhyun would be accepted as a teacher though because who can he teach? He’s so soft. But you should watch him teach. He’s really cool. Yein sat in class one day pretending to be a student. Thinking of Changhyun sitting on the edge of the desk at the front of the class explaining supply and demand makes him blush now, though it never did before.

And that’s why this whole thing is complicated. Yein hits his forehead with his desk. 

He went to the date after much pushing from his parents because he himself does not feel the need to have a relationship. His life is fine just working, relaxing by himself, and hanging out with Changhyun. In fact, while he’s at it he was even compiling a story in his head to tell Changhyun later. But things took a completely unexpected turn and now for the first time, he has to think about _them_. 

“Hey Yein what are you doing?” Daniel, the senior consultant he reports to, asks. Yein looks up.

“Nothing important,” Yein says then immediately regrets it. He needs to stop saying that. But it’s just shorter than explaining everything to Daniel.

Daniel smiles wide. “Cool I’m sending you some reports you look them over then send them back to me by the end of the day ok? Tomorrow morning I have to meet clients.”

When Yein goes home, it’s past dinner time and he needs a raise. Hwanhee greets him at the door, looking excited.

Dongyeol is Yein’s roommate because his parents, who are friends with Yein’s parents, when catching words that Yein’s former roommate Jinwook is moving in with his engineer boyfriend Sooil, literally drove him to this door and dropped him off like it’s daycare or something. Hwanhee on the other hand, only goes to the same college as Dongyeol does, but he’s here all the time, and joins in all of Yein’s activities together with Dongyeol.

“If he lives here he’s gonna have to pay rent,” Yein tells Dongyeol as he toes off his shoes.

On the floor, a puppy is trotting about doing cute stuffs like wagging its tail and trying to move a colorful ball with its snout.

“Come here Yein! Hwanhee borrowed Seungkwan’s puppy!” Dongyeol says. He didn’t pay attention to what Yein just said. Not at all.

“No,” Yein says from his room as he changes into comfortable clothes.

“Why is he extra grumpy today?” Hwanhee asks.

“He just realized he’s in love with his best friend,” Dongyeol says.

“So he’s breaking up with Changhyun?” Hwanhee asks with a gasp. “But Changhyun is his best friend. I’m so confused. He has another best friend?”

Dongyeol sighs loudly. “Apparently they’re not dating. We just think so because they hang out _a lot_. But yeah due to unforeseen circumstances, he has just realized that he’s in love with Changhyun, and things are awkward now.”

Hwanhee sways left and right in his seat at the dinner table as Yein puts the food he made this morning into the microwave. “So when are you telling him?” he asks Yein with a big smile.

“Before Friday,” Dongyeol bellows from the floor. “They are not allowed to be awkward at my birthday party.”

“Say one more word and I’ll kick both of you, and the puppy, out of here,” Yein says.

“Oh come on you’re just jealous because you’re attracted to your best friend while we are not inflicted with that suffering,” Dongyeol yells.

“I’m so offended,” Hwanhee yells right back. “What if you will be later? Yein took, I don't know, 15 years?”

Yein leaves them to arguing while he eats and fiddles with his phone. 

By the time he goes to sleep, it still hasn’t rung or vibrated once.

So he goes to sleep with a huge pout.

***

**D-3**

Sungjun has emerged from the audit period at the client’s firm with bags under his eyes.

“Man sometimes I think of just, not going to work you know, but then I need money.”

Yein knows him through Jinwook. Sungjun is so boring and his conversations are so basic. But their offices are adjacent, and Yein has no one to go to lunch with.

“Sometimes I wonder how it feels like to actually do something you love, like Changhyun. He loves teaching. He’s a teacher. I love eating. I am an auditor. That doesn’t make sense,” he says as he impales pieces of lettuce with his fork.

Yein has been thinking about doing something he loves. He jolts.

“What? Changhyun? I know nothing about Changhyun. I don’t know where he is now. I don’t know what he’s doing now. Why are you asking me anyway?”

Sungjun narrows his eyes suspiciously.

Yein looks down. “I have a crush on Changhyun,” he says sadly.

“But aren’t you already in a relationship?” Sungjun asks, stroking his imaginary beard thoughtfully.

Yein shakes his head then explains his situation. Sungjun is very eager to know. So he started from middle school.

“So you’re going to be in a relationship soon right? I mean, you guys have such a great foundation,” Sungjun says. He looks very happy. “This is a cause for celebration.”

Sungjun starts jumping up and down (what?) and it makes Yein excited and hopeful. Anyway Yein tells Sungjun to stop because his bones may fall in all the wrong places if he jumps like that for too long.

But when he stops Yein is scared again. 

“Tell him,” Sungjun says.

“I can’t. I’m scared. What if he doesn’t like me?”

Sungjun purses his lips in thoughts.

“You know what you should do? You should talk to Gyujin.”

“Why?”

“You can’t talk to Changhyun that’s why you should talk to Gyujin.” Sungjun shrugs.

“But why Gyujin in particular?”

“OK so we all know… think…. we all think that you two are in a relationship right? But Gyujin still thinks he’s got a chance with Changhyun. That’s why he is hanging out with Changhyun all the time when you’re not.”

Yein gasps.

Sungjun nods slowly and seriously. Gyujin also teaches at the same college. And he hangs out will all of them. Yein never thinks of Gyujin and Changhyun that way. But what if?

“You should tell him from the middle school part. That way he’ll know what he’s up against,” Sungjun says with a plotting smile. Yein nods, filled with determination.

“But what if Gyujin and Changhyun are meant to be, and Changhyun and I are not?” Yein is suddenly sad.

Sungjun waves his arms and shakes his head frantically. “No no no no nooooo,” he wails. And then he slouches. “Yeah what if.”

Sungjun’s crying now. Yein really appreciates Sungjun’s caring about his heart matters but he worries about Sungjun’s sanity. “Ok ok,” he says hastily, shoving tissue paper into Sungjun’s face. “I’ll talk to Changhyun.”

***

**D-2**

It took one whole day and five hours to work up the courage. There’s no face to save, Yein figures. He likes Changhyun so he should just do his part which is to talk to Changhyun first. So he calls as soon as work ends.

“Hey Changhyun would you like to go to buy a gift for Dongyeol with me it’s his birthday this weekend,” he asks.

“I already got him one.”

“Oh is that so? Ok I’ll go with someone else then.”

Yein hangs up very fast because he’s angry. And he’s angry because….actually, there’s no reason to be angry. Changhyun just doesn’t procrastinate like he does. It’s just that this whole complicated thing is turning him into an unreasonable person. Great. Now he hates himself for it.

The only person who still hasn’t bought a present for Dongyeol is Jinwook, who’s a doctor, who’s busy saving people, unlike Yein who’s busy fumbling with his heart. So Yein goes to pick him up at the hospital in order to head to the supermarket together.

“Oh my goodness, you have no idea what happened,” Jinwook says as soon as he climbs into the car.

“What happened?”

“So I took out four of this dude’s teeth right? And then he woke up from anesthesia, right? And boom, couldn’t move his hand. I just sat there looking at him while he looked at his hand for like the longest one hour of my life, scared out of my mind, and then his hand came back to normal. So essentially nothing happened.”

“But you asked me what happened.” Yein grimaces. But Jinwook is already talking on the phone. Jinwook and Sooil got married a few months ago, but it doesn’t mean they talk on the phone any less. 

“Hey babe, I’m going with Yein to buy gifts for Dongyeol’s birthday,” Jinwook says. “You didn’t? Don’t worry. The two of us can jointly give one gift. See? I told you it’s the best decision.”

 _What_ is the best decision?

They’re sifting through row after row of witty cards when two young women go by. On the shopping cart they’re pushing is a little girl. She’s wearing a pink dress and has a pink bow on her hair. Yein keeps looking at them till they round the corner of the aisle. 

“Clock ticking?” Jinwook asks with a sympathetic hum.

“Yeah at some point it feels just right to have children, you know?” Yein says with a sigh. “You’re old enough to not be scared of having a dependent while young enough to still have energy to take up the tasks.”

Jinwook nods. “You should tell Changhyun I bet he’s thinking the same thing too.”

Yein is about to protest but then he feels that there’s no need. If only.

***

**D-1**

Changhyun didn’t go to buy gifts with Yein yesterday and he didn’t bother to call or text to set up another meeting on some other day. That’s how much he doesn’t care.

But if you think that it’s Dongyeol’s birthday party in two days and they will meet there anyway so there’s no need to meet before that then it’s totally normal.

Yein is miserable because it could be either.

“If you don’t eat Hwanhee is gonna cry,” Dongyeol says, poking the side of his head.

Hwanhee is here trial cooking a really awesome dish that he’s going to cook again on Dongyeol’s birthday.

“Well Hwanhee is here today. You two are going to meet at the party anyway isn’t it so?” 

“That’s because he isn’t Changhyun! He’s here all the time. You’re Changhyun’s best friend. You know his reasoning. I am not his best friend and even I know it’s the second case,” Dongyeol says.

Yein’s heart is heavy when he goes to sleep. Lying in his bed, he can hear from the living room the sound of Hwanhee and Dongyeol watching a movie and arguing about something. If they are going to be in love they need to realise it soon and get the process moving. Is that how you say it? “Get the process moving?”

He wonders how it would feel like if Changhyun and he are not as close as they are right now, in the future, when Changhyun is with someone else romantically. Time heals all wounds. And “the one” is a myth. There are always “the several”. In his lifetime he will meet other people. Of course he will get over it.

But he would feel sad. Definitely.

***

**D**

It would be easier if Yein could just marry Daniel.

He spends half of his waking hours with Daniel anyway, and whenever he’s not there, Daniel always calls to ask what the matter is and can he be here asap. And when he decides to stay behind longer than required, like today for example, Daniel is visibly happy.

But he still needs a raise, even though today he stayed late on his own free will. He is not done thinking by the deadline, so, as he’s unable to prevent the awkwardness, what better way but to decrease the awkwardness by half by not being there half the time?

When he reaches home, the guests have finished the food Hwanhee made (phew!), and are all gathered around the coffee table.

“Come here Yein! Changhyun is going to show us some magic tricks!” Sooil says.

“He’s been practicing these at school,” Gyujin says.

The only one Changhyun manages to fool is Hwanhee. Meanwhile Dongyeol looks like he’s in physical pain trying not to tell Changhyun that he already saw how Changhyun did it. He’s holding himself back only because Yein is here and Yein already told him not to be mean.

Throughout the evening, there are some moments when he feels utter fondness for Changhyun. Yeah. No matter whether he will end up with Changhyun or not. And then suddenly he would feel sad. He really needs time and he will get over this. 

Sungjun is always where Gyujin is. He laughs at all of Gyujin’s jokes, which Yein doesn’t find that funny. Yein knows he’s trying to help by separating Gyujin from Changhyun, and Yein really appreciates it, but Yein is not comfortable seeing Changhyun yet, so Yein keeps following them, but he keeps mouthing “Go away” angrily, which Yein finds a little mean.

***

**D+1**

It’s a beautiful night but his heart is messy. Yein is looking up the sky from the balcony and heaving a heavy breath when suddenly someone holds his elbow. He turns to his side and feels both relieved and miserable when it’s Changhyun.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Changhyun says.

“I…”

“Is this because we kissed?”

Yein is thinking of an excuse. But they’re friends after all. They have never lied to each other about anything.

“Yes,” he says.

Changhyun takes a deep breath and looks Yein in the eye.

“I thought about it, and on one hand I really hope that we could go from there and become more but on the other hand I’m afraid. What if we break up and we’re not friends anymore? -”

It could be the stars, could be the way Changhyun seems so nervous saying all these words in one breath. Yein shuts Changhyun up just the way it all started.

And immediately feels blood rush to his face.

He shouldn’t have done that. He’s blushing again. But he should do it more. So that he could be used to it and wouldn’t blush anymore. See? It’s so complicated. Also, his legs have turned into jelly apparently.

What he really hates is that Changhyun is not blushing at all. He’s just smiling. It’s so unfair. Yein hides his pout against Changhyun’s shoulder, and Changhyun gladly tightens his arms around Yein’s back and smiles against his temple.

“I’ve never been in a relationship before what do I do?” Yein asks when they break apart.

Changhyun thinks for a little. “Just do whatever we’ve been doing?” he says, seeming puzzled by his own answer.

“So we’re already in a relationship then?”

“It seems so,” Changhyun says, and smiles again. He’s so adorable. Yein is going to faint. It’s weird because he has never thought of it this way before. And now he can’t think of it any other way. 

Interlacing his arm with Changhyun’s, leaning against Changhyun’s shoulder while they both look at stars, and feeling a gentle smile breaking on his face, he decides that he would not think of it any other way soon.


End file.
